Antiope Jackson-Chase and the Metal Beasts
by Story cookbook
Summary: This is book one of a short series on the children of the Jackson-Chase (Percabeth) family. There will be four books, one for each child. Antiope, the youngest of the Jackson-Chase family is expected to live up to great things, not a girl who can barely fight and eats too much pudding. While trying to prove herself she makes a makes a mistake that leads to a deadly chain of events.
1. Pudding Can’t Make Your Siblings Stop

"Where is it?" Antiope yelled down the hall, "You better give it back Jason!" Antiope was mad. Really mad. This week didn't seem to want to give her a break. She was mad every time she used her school computer her name was autocorrected. She was mad that her grade in math was a D when her eldest brother's was an A and both the twins were passing with a B or B-. She was mad at the kids at her school for making fun of her heterochromia. She was mad at school. And her brothers.

"I didn't take it!" Jason yelled from his room.

"Yes, but I saw you…" Antiope didn't get to finish her argument.

Jason leaned out into the hall, "Then it was Charlie, Stupid."

"He already said it wasn't him so don't lie you…" whatever vulgar word she was going to use was silenced by the sound of the front door opening. She heard both her parents walking up the stairs talking about something their old camp counselor, Chiron, had messaged them recently. Of course the whole Jackson-Chase family spent all summer at Camp Half Blood, Antiope's parents were a sort of legend there. Another thing she wasn't exactly pleased about.

Percy and Annabeth Jackson-Chase were heroes. Full demigods. Technically Antiope and her sibling had had a chance to be born gods, if godly genetics worked the way human genetics did. But unfortunately they didn't. Antiope only new this because her older brother, Amphion, had tried to explain it to her.

Key word, tried. She understood what he was getting at but couldn't understand the logic or science completely. She was barely passing 9th grade science with a C-.

Another thing about her parents were that they were both good looking. She hoped they weren't always this good looking because she felt like she herself looked like a mermaid from the Harry Potter movies. She had her father's darker skin along with long black hair. Apparently her genetics couldn't decide whether to give her green eyes or grey eyes so she had ended up with one of both.

"Hey Dad, hey Momther." She chorused turning around. Percy ruffled her hair and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jason rolling his eyes.

"What Jason." She sneered in her best mockery voice.

"Stop saying Momther, make up your mind, say mom, or mother."

"People who say mother sound like murderers." Percy chimed.

Annabeth gave her husband a small laugh. The two then continued down the hall into the room opposite of Jason's. Their office. Antiope watched them slowly closed the door and her them begin to speak in soft, muffled voices, eventually a third and fourth joining them. Most likely Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank. They weren't their actual aunt and uncle, but they were as good as.

She turned her attention back to where her brother had been leaning into the hallway but he was gone and the door was closed. She went over but the door was locked and she could hear her brother telling her to leave. Upset she stormed downstairs and into the kitchen. She threw the fridge door open and after a good minute of searching she found the rice pudding Aunt Hazel had brought the last time the Zhang family had been over.

"Why're you so mad?" Amphion asked. He was sitting at the counter reading some giant romance novel.

"Jason or Charlie took my best arrow and I want it back." Antiope sighed while opening the pudding container and then reaching back to open the spoon drawer behind her, "Neither will fess up."

The twins were going on fifteen and nearly impossible to tell apart. Some god who was angry at her parents had cursed the twins after they born so that after time one got hurt, the same wound would show up on the other. They had all the same cuts, bruises, and scars as each other at all times.

The only way to tell them apart was their eyes. Jason had green like their father, Charlie had grey like their mother. However, the eyes were easy to miss if you weren't looking and you never knew which was which if you only saw them from behind.

Amphion snorted, "Good luck with that, those two have no conscious." He was right. Those two worshipped the Stoll brothers. She scooped a giant amount of pudding into a bowl and put it into the microwave.

Antiope and Amphion hadn't noticed their parents were back downstairs until they heard their mother, "You guys have to start packing tonight. Only a week left of school and we have to leave next Friday because we have to get to Camp Half Blood as soon as possible."

"How come? We usually get at least a week of summer at home before we leave for Camp HB," Amphion commented, finally looking up from his book. It was moments like this, moments where Amphion had a slight look of confusion, that Antiope realized how much she looked like her older brother. Except he had just grey eyes, but other then that, he looked like the boy version of her. Or a mini version of her dad.

Her parents exchanged worried looks, they had a habit of speaking with looks instead of words.

"There is something… problematic happening," Annabeth said with a slight wince.


	2. Sammy Zhang

A week later Antiope layer sprawled across her bed. She was wearing her favorite jacket. It was a giant Camp Half Blood letter jacket, the body was white and the sleeves a bright orange. She loved the jacket because of the odd plastic-like fabric that repelled all water and made the jacket puff out. It had shiny white buttons and had Camp Half Blood written across the front. Percy and Annabeth had gotten it for her on her last birthday. She would wear this jacket until the day she died. Besides, she wouldn't grow out of it, it wasn't like she was going to get any taller than five foot three.

At least she wasn't, as short as the twins. They got cheated at five foot one. Percy gently opened the door, walked across the room, and sat next to his daughter.

"All packed?" He asked.

"Sure," Antiope deadpanned. She liked going to Camp Half Blood, or as Amphion called it, Camp HB, of course. But she always felt so left out. Everyone there were full demigods or a quarter of a god. She was too, but she couldn't do anything. She wasn't smart and strategic like Amphion. She couldn't control water like the twins. She couldn't jinx people like Sammy Zhang. She definitely couldn't make her hands set fire like Esperanza Valdez.

"Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank are here, we're going to tail each other for the ride," Percy continued, "They offered to let you ride with them if you want."

She nodded. Riding with Sammy would be much more fun than suffering while sitting in the middle of her brothers. Sammy was a few months older than her, although, he liked to tell people that she was thirteen and he was fourteen without mentioning that fact.

The Jackson-Chase family lived in Rhode Island. Antiope knew her parents moved to their house in Rhode Island for three main reasons. The first being that it was close to Camp HB. The second being that the house was large enough to start the family they wanted. The last being that the house was on a road surrounded by woods. The closest neighbors were a good mile away. It made it much easier to have other demigods over and the occasional monster attacks didn't bother anyone but their family.

Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank always stopped at their house while driving over from California. They didn't have to really, that was proven by Nico constantly shadow traveling the Zhangs over on random days.

"Great, grab your stuff and let's hit the road kiddo," Percy said while getting off the bed, "They should be here in about five minutes." With that, he left the room. He left the door open much to the annoyance of Antiope. No matter how many times she had told him, he always forgot, or didn't listen.

She got up, shouldered her backpack and grabbed her suitcase handle. Sighing, she entered the hall, took a quick moment to think, let go of her suitcase, and dodged into the twins room. She knew the twins were downstairs and occupied. The two idiots never thought to close or lock their door. It felt a bit wrong but she started to search through their dresser and under their beds. The Jackson-Chase family technically had enough rooms for all the children to have their own but the twins had always said they wanted to share. Amphion said he suspected it was so they could plan their next diabolical prank, or whatever.

After about a minute of searching she found a small pocket knife. Antiope hadn't spoken to Charlie out of pure spite after finding out it was him who had stolen her arrow. Percy had made him give it back, but Antiope was still fuming. The pocket knife she had found was Charlie's favorite pocket knife, which was saying a lot because he probably had over a hundred. She grinned.

Slipping it into her pocket, she left the room and went back to hers. She threw it under her bed. If Charlie wasn't planning on bringing it with, he wouldn't notice it was gone until they got back from Camp HB. The bonus was, she would probably forget about it too making it unfindable.

She return to the hallway and grabbed her suitcase once more. Carefully she brought it down the stairs. It was much heavier than she had originally intended. Halfway down the steps, she heard the door open and the sound of Aunt Hazel's voice. Antiope continued down slowly and made her way to the kitchen where everyone but the twins were seated at the table. Charlie was leaning against the center counter while Jason was sitting crossed legged on the counter. Charlie ignored her but Jason game her a manic grin and patted the empty counter space next to him.

Antiope was about to join him when Aunt Hazel redirected her focus from Antiope's parents to Antiope herself.

"Hello Babe!" Hazel chirped. She made her way over to Antiope and gave her a quick squeeze, "Your dad said you and Charlie were riding with us!"

Antiope gave a slow nod, she was absolutely confused to why Charlie wanted to ride with them. He wasn't overly good friends with Sammy, not like Antiope anyway, and last time had checked, Charlie was as annoyed at her as she was him. She thought he had no right to be annoyed, it was his fault he had gotten in trouble. Narrowing her eyes, she glanced at him. His face was slack and when he noticed her staring, he averted his gaze. Even if he was as much trouble as Jason, he always seemed less energetic and a bit more logical.

"Frank and Sammy are in the car still because we're leaving right away, right?" Hazel asked the question while raising one eyebrow at Antiope's parents. Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances that weren't nervous, but there was something lingering behind them. Something close to concern and worry. This made Antiope feel anxious. She hated seeing her parents worried, after all, her parents had survived literal hell. If it was something that upset her parents, it wasn't good at all, it was something more than the average monster.

She had no idea how her parents did it. Quite frankly, the monsters, even the smaller ones, terrified her. Annoyed her too, they had no TV and no phones. She felt like the only kid in her school that didn't have a smartphone. 2,000 kids went to her school.

"Your right Levesque, we should go, I need to speak to Chiron," Annabeth said as she nodded, "Come on kids."

Antiope watched her mom pull out the handle on her suitcase and tug it out the door. Amphion got up quickly and followed. Percy gave a small nod and smile to Hazel and Hazel walked out. Percy looked at the three kids near the counter and raised his eyes as if urging them to leave before him. So Antiope did. She didn't turn around but she heard Jason laughing as he propelled himself off the counter and fell into a kitchen chair.

Out in the driveway she saw the family car, a larger black van. Next to it was a smaller and sleeker red car. Into the driver's seat was her Uncle Frank. Behind him was the vague outline of Sammy.

Frank unbuckled and rushed out to help Charlie and Antiope with their bags and suitcases. He explained that there wasn't enough room in their car for the bags so he helped them load their bags into the back of her dad's van. It only took a few minutes for the three of them to finish and they joined Hazel and Sammy in the Zhang's car. Frank climbed back into the driver's seat. Charlie opened one of the back doors and with no enthusiasm, motioned for her to get in. She rolled her eyes because there was no way she was sitting next to him. The whole point of not sitting with her family was to, not sit with her family.

She walked around the back of the car and opened the other door. Both sibling piled in at virtually the same time, pushing Sammy to the middle.

Sammy turned and smiled at her. Most people found his smile a bit unsettling, but Antiope had gotten used to it. She could see why people were sometimes afraid of Sammy. It wasn't because he looked intimidating, sure he was tall, but other than that he had fairly nice looks. He had his dad's soft face, his mother's wild curly hair, and had light brown skin. None of that was what made him scary, it was the bandage around his face and the back of his head. It only covered his eyes which gave an unsettling effect.

Sammy wore the bandage because of the effects he had on people or things when he looked at them. He hadn't inherited his dad's shapeshifting or his mother's underground power. However, Sammy had inherited the bad luck that surrounded Pluto. Looking at things or people caused them to fall or something along those lines. Simply looking someone in the eyes could cause them to drop dead. The only person this didn't seem to affect was Hazel, perhaps because she was a full child of Pluto. They all found out about this odd jinx when Sammy was three and accidentally killed three squirrels and a German shepherd. He hadn't killed any people but it seemed to get stronger as he got older. Due to this, Sammy only had a vague idea of what people looked like because the only two people he remembers is his mom and himself. Everyone pities him, but Antiope soon figured out he didn't mind at all. He actually enjoyed the fact he was intimidating and interesting at the same time.

Sammy turned at her and smiled, reached out and grabbed her face. He decided it was her and he turned back to the way he was facing before. In his hands he was shuffling a deck of tarot cards. Frank started up the car and soon they were off.


	3. Tarot Cards

The first few minutes of the ride were extremely awkward because both the Jackson-Chase siblings refused to talk and Sammy didn't try to initiate any conversation. Antiope desperately wanted to speak to her best friend but felt it would be too awkward with her brother just sitting there. She kept her eyes focused on the woods out the window, refusing to look at Charlie. It was stupid, but she felt like if she did look his way, she would lose some sort of contest between the two of them. She did not lose to Charlie, she would not lose to Charlie.

After another five minutes someone tapped her on the shoulder. She forced herself out of her trance and looked over to see Sammy smiling at her. He had a wicked grin as he held out his tarot deck.

"Chose one Anti-soap," he continued to grin which looked a little bit terrifying. Anti-soap was his awful nickname he had come up with for her when they were five-ish. She had stepped in some of Mrs. O'Leary's shit and smelled awful for the next day and a half. At least that was what Sammy said, but she had been sure she scrubbed the smell of right away with a two hour shower.

Antiope playfully stuck out her tongue and gave a fake disgusted look out of habit,then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Childish. Try growing up for once!" She mocked.

Sammy snorted and shoved the deck closer to her.

"Just choose one Anti-soap, how am I supposed to get better without any victims- I mean helpers."

She slapped his shoulder. Then, after a second, slapped it again for good measure. However, she was pretty curious about how he was going to read her tarot card if he couldn't even see it. With that in mind, she took a second and chose the one she felt was the most random. Without looking at it she placed it in his empty hand. Sammy carefully leaned down to set the other cards at the bottom of the seat. When he did, Antiope glanced at Charlie, who suddenly turned towards the window. Why was he watching us? She felt a small flash of anger and annoyance towards her brother, he couldn't just mind his own business.

Sammy righted himself and smiled. He held up her card. It was a card slightly different from a normal deck, so she assumed Rachel had painted it for him, maybe as a gift. It seemed to be a more Greek version in a way. It was a picture of Zues on a dark throne, in his left hand he held a huge goblet with engraved lightning bolts. Behind him the sky was stormy and grey. Sammy's thumb moved to the bottom right corner and rubbed. Antiope noticed a small carving there.

Of course Sammy had made marks on the cards. Most likely when he was alone in his room so he could see what he was doing. He seemed to decide which card it was and smiled. Sometimes Sammy could really be a genius.

"Your card it the King of Cups," Sammy began to explain, "Long story short, it represents a man in your life that has had or will have an impact. Very important. Could be a grandpa, father, brother, or boyfriend. Got yourself one of those?"

Wrinkling her nose she responded, "Not yet, and not your problem. Continue please."

Sammy carelessly threw his hands up in shrug and dropped the card. He began to mutter some of Percy's no-no words, and bent down to try and find it, hitting his head on the edge of his father's seat. Frank began to look back then remembered he was driving and Hazel gave a quick giggle.

"You alright kiddo?" She asked glancing back, she was about to help but Frank whispered something about needing a certain direction and she quickly turned back to the side door and rummaged until she found a map.

At this point Antiope leaned down to try and look for the card on the car floor with no luck. A few seconds Charlie spoke up.

"Here, it was on my side." Charlie held up the card and both Antiope and Sammy sat straight and turned toward him. He handed the card over to Sammy, who was, once again, grinning.

"Thanks Charlie!" Sammy chirped. It took a second but Antiope realized that nobody had mentioned to Sammy that Charlie was riding with them. It could have been either one of the twins. Charlie seemed to realize this too.

"How'd you know it was me? Mrs. Zhang didn't mention-"

"Jason talks more! Not everyone has to tell me what's going on all the time, I can figure things out for myself," Sammy shrugged, "More fun that way too!"

"Huh, so did Mrs. Zhang not tell you on purpose-"

"Mom knows I don't like to be babied. Oh look at that! Just outside the right window!"

Both Antiope and Charlie fell for it and looked towards the window. Sammy snickered and Antiope slapped his shoulder again.

"Can't believe I fell for that," she muttered.

After that they all went back to being insufferably quiet. Antiope felt like she was dying of boredom just looking out the window, staring at nothing. Over the next hour she watched as the sun set and then watched as the sky faded to an inky black. Assuming they had been in the car for two hours, they still had another five to go.

She let her mind think back to the tarot card she picked. It was so vague, what Sammy had said about it. She wondered if it meant something though. Like maybe she would be able to help her dad with whatever it was that had him and her mom so worried. For once, she would be the hero. A thought she quite liked considering her family's reputation. She sometimes felt like she would be completely overlooked by everyone if she wasn't the only daughter of Percy and Annabeth. Being a girl was the only reason she was special, a fact her mom refused to believe.

Sometimes she felt suffocated by her mom's constant insistence she would succeed. Her mom wanted Antiope to be just like her, just like the amazing, smart, beautiful Annabeth. But she couldn't be like that no matter how hard her mom pushed her to be. She couldn't be her mom, she couldn't be anywhere near as great.

Being the hero for once was just awful wishful thinking for Antiope. The equivalent to a normal middle schooler's dream to be a pop star. That didn't stop Antiope from dreaming though, and that was how she began to pass the time in the car. She thought of all the ways she could be the hero until she was deathly tired. Carefully she leaned her head against the glass, causing a small grease mark, and counted the bumps along the road. At first it hurt her head a little, but she got used to it and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
